


collide into me

by forgottenwords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), literally just porn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: Keith's eyes were glassy and unfocused, cheeks flushed in yearning.“Lance, please...just, will you stop looking at me like that?”He hummed, smug. “Like what babe?”





	collide into me

**Author's Note:**

> first porny thing i've written, enjoy!

He was riding his cock like it was worth a gold medal.

Keith was flushed, his skin red in the cheeks and chest. A loud whine escaped from the back of his throat and Lance shivered at the sound, wanting nothing more than for his boy to become a whining mess.

“Hnn, _Lance_ …” The way his name sounded coming so obscenely from the boys mouth made his cock twitch.

He was going to be the death of him. Hot and slick from the hour they spent teasing each other, kissing and rubbing against one another until it was too much. The mere sight of the headstrong boy in daylight, being so submissive and malleable in his bed at night was thrilling.

Keith continued to move his hips, dick leaking and sliding against his abdomen in want for more sensation. It dragged across his skin, red and full. Though when he tried to jerk him, Keith had pushed his hand away and continued to sigh in delight, ass full and tight.

He had placed a hand on the bed beside him and one on the abdomen beneath him while he continued to move his hips, driving Lance wild.

“Uhh, _fuck_. Keith you gotta slow down.”

He shook his head, hair shaking above his shoulders. “But it’s too good, god…”

Every muscle in Keiths stomach was tight, thighs squeezing on either side of hips. Each breath that left his lips was throaty and rough, cheeks stained cherry red in ecstacy. On one particular downthrust, Lance drove his dick upwards into Keith, causing a startled gasp to leave his mouth.

_“Lance.”_

Gasping the other boys hips, he persisted the upwards thrusting, hitting and sliding along the sensitive walls of Keith’s ass. He didn’t stop his movements until Keith’s whines turned more high-pitched and needy, slowing down his pace so the boy could gather himself for a moment before he continued bouncing the boy on his cock.

Keith's eyes were glassy and unfocused, cheeks flushed in yearning. His legs were trembling slightly, and Lance knew he was close from the fluttering of his muscles around his dick.

“Lance, please...just, will you stop looking at me like that?”

He hummed, smug. “Like what babe?”

“Like - _fuck_ \- like you think I’m going to come soon.”

“Well, that’s cause you are.”

Before Keith had a chance to respond, Lance reached around the hand Keith had on his chest and wrapped a hand around his dick. He pulled his palm up and down the sides, waiting for the right moment to caress the flushed head. Knowing his boy wasn’t going to fight him this time, too caught up in the pleasure to protest Lance bit his lip and watched Keith’s face as he gradually jerked him, pressing his hips upwards at the same time.

The elder boy whined, eyes squeezed shut and too caught up in the sensations to see the adoring look his partner was giving him. Lance shifted his hips, hard this time and moved his hand faster on Keith’s cock, listening to the pretty little gasps coming from his mouth.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck, Lance...I can’t take it anymore.”

“Yes you can baby, just a little bit longer.”

Keith let out another moan, hips stuttering to move with the motion of his hand. He continued to move his ass up and down on Lance’s dick, the continuous sensations to his nerves and skin causing him to feel so warm. He glanced at his partner and let out a whine at how fucked out Lance looked as well.

“Hnn, _shit_.”

The sight of Keith moaning as he fucked himself on his dick was almost too much for Lance, especially when he opened his mouth wide and came silently, skin hot to the touch and cock twitching in his hand. His ass clenched and fluttered around him, and it drew a moan from Lance as he came as well, cock throbbing in Keith’s ass.

Keith fell forward onto his chest with an ‘oof’ as Lance slowly pulled out. They were both a mess, hearts beating quick, skin sticky and hot. Lance ran his fingers through the others hair as he laid his head on his chest, gazing warmly at the content look on the others face.

“Hmm. I told you so.”


End file.
